The Hobbit One shots
by xXDragonAgeQueenXx
Summary: One shots for the lovely men of Middle Earth
1. Tattooed Love (Dwalin x Fem!reader)

Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. Those were the things Thorin looked for in a person, the things he respected. It was also something you had to offer. You were at the meeting in Ered Luin. You heard about his quest to reclaim Erebor and while Dain and the others told him it was the company's quest and theirs alone you refused to sit back and do nothing. The desire to help, to prove yourself, and to do the right thing burned deep in your soul and coursed through your veins hotter than a forge's fire. That was how you found yourself riding with Thorin to the Shire to meet the rest of the company and meet the burglar Gandalf had chosen to assist on the quest.

But truth be told those weren't the only reasons you had for joining such a dangerous quest. Even though they were the main ones. In the back of your mind and somewhere in your heart you hoped to meet your soulmate as well. Ever since you were old enough to understand what the little D rune tattooed on your ankle meant you had been looking for him. Everyone was born with a similar mark. For dwarves or in your case half dwarves the letter was a rune, but it was always the first letter of your soulmates name. It always looked like a tattoo, but the markings weren't always located in the same spot.

As soon as you met the stoic warrior with tattoos on his head and forearms you knew it had to be him. Just his rough voice sent a tingle down your spine and while most found his gaze and the way he held himself intimidating you didn't. It made you feel protected and if you were being honest a little bit aroused. However you kept this to yourself. For one you had just met him and wanted to get to know him before you blurted out you thought he was your soulmate. For two you were about to embark on a dangerous mission and more important things needed to be discussed.

You sat listening intently to Thorin as he spoke of the mountain and seizing the chance to take back Erebor with a smile. You were proud to call him king, but then talk of the front door being sealed began and arguments once again broke out because no one thought Bilbo could survive the wild. It made you sigh. Dwalin looked over at you with a raised brow. "What seems to be the matter lass?" You shook your head. "Pointless arguing. Gandalf clearly chose the hobbit for a reason. So what if he's gentle and doesn't know how to defend himself. There's thirteen and a half dwarves here we can defend him if need be until we reach the mountain."

Dwalin let out a gruff laugh. "Thirteen and a half. You're funny lass." After that moment you wanted to hear him laugh more and so you made it your personal mission to make him do so. Even if you weren't sure how to do it. That night everyone of the dwarves sang and you joined in, but your eyes were locked on Dwalin the entire time. His deep voice, the glint in his eyes that said he was a fierce warrior, and the way he held himself all drew you in. Like a moth to the flame or a dwarf to gold. There was no doubt in your mind he was your soulmate.

As you left the Shire and traveled over rolling hills and across little rivers you talked to all the company getting to know them better. You made friends with Fili and Kili easy enough. They were sweet and could easily make you laugh. You also talked to Balin enjoying the stories he told you, but your favorite talks were with Dwalin. You could listen to his voice all day. He told you stories of battles he had fought in, mischief he had caused as a dwarfling, becoming best friends with Thorin and many more. In return you told him stories of your childhood, how you learned to fight because you wanted to honor your father who had died in battle, how people put you down for being a halfbreed, and anything else you could think of.

The more you talked to him the more you fell in love. Dwalin was everything you could hope for in a soulmate. He was brave, strong, protective, loyal. Most importantly he had a soft side that not many got to see, but you did. One night while most of the company slept you and him sat up talking long into the night. "There was this little fawn it had gotten separated from its ma, ya see. Well it was so tiny it was gonna die on its own. So I smuggled it into the house, fed it milk until it was big enough to survive in the wild and let it go." He told you. It was the sweetest thing you had ever heard. This big tough dwarf who could easily crack skulls with his bare hands had taken care of something as gentle and precious as a lost fawn.

Getting to see that side of him made you realize there was more to him than meets the eye. And so you spent every night you could listening to his tales whether they be of gruesome fights or of helping someone in need by escorting them home safely, stories of boys' night and getting plastered or of buying a single mother food for a week. Yes, Dwalin was a tough seasoned warrior, but he was also a soft kind soul once you got to know him. It warmed your heart that he allowed you to see the deeper part of him. You even had to stop yourself from telling him you loved him a few times.

Things seemed to be going great between you and Dwalin as well as for the company until one night you made camp near what used to be a farmer's home. Gandalf and Thorin argued and the wizard took off. That was just the beginning of the trouble that would ensue that night. Just as you were about to take the last bite of the stew Bombur had made Fili came running toward camp saying trolls had Bilbo. You dropped the bowl grabbed your sword and followed after him like all the other dwarves. The battle was going in your favor until one of the trolls caught you and threw you into a tree. You landed on your leg funny and felt your ankle roll painfully. There was no doubt it was sprained.

Bilbo was captured and the dwarves dropped their weapons. Some were put on a spit over the fire while the rest of you were put in sacks. You closed your eyes and held back the whimper that was in the back of your throat. If you were going to die you would do it bravely. You wouldn't let the others know you were hurting as bad as you were. You were a warrior and you would die being strong like a warrior. You opened your eyes and watched the spit looking at Dwalin sadly wishing you had told him how you felt. Now you would never get the chance to tell him, he was your soulmate and you loved me. Or so you thought.

The hobbit had managed to play for time. While his plan was a bit strange it had worked and Gandalf had showed up in time to turn the trolls to stone. All of you were released from your bags and off the spit. While some of the company went to look for a cave you sat there letting your ankle rest. You poked it and let out a hiss. "Let me have a look at it lass. You took a pretty hard hit." You looked up at Dwalin and nodded not even thinking about the little soulmate tattoo he would find. You just wanted to make sure it wasn't broke as you didn't want to be a burden the rest of the journey.

Dwalin knelt next to you and pulled the leg of your trousers up, untied your boot and pulled it off. He lifted your leg and went to examine it. When he spotted the little D rune he took pause. The stoic warrior had felt himself falling for you more and more as you grew to know one another. He also remembered the rune on his right shoulder that was the first letter of your name. Deep inside he had prayed that you were his soulmate, but you were so soft, so gentle, so sweet, and perfect. He was none of that. He didn't want to get his hopes up in case he was wrong, but now he had a reason to have hope. For the first time in a long time he felt his heartbeat pick up and was honestly a little nervous.

"Y/N, lass." He looked up at you his eyes more serious than you had ever seen. You could see the different emotions playing in his eyes. Nervousness, happiness, pride, love, and a little fear. All of it made you very nervous, but you didn't take your eyes off his for a second. "I think it's time I showed you something." He shrugged his fur coat off and moved his tunic showing you his mark. There it was for you to see. A little rune depicting the first letter of your name. Honestly you didn't know how to react. This whole time you had been afraid to tell him how you felt when you had nothing to fear.

You smiled at him, the pain in your ankle completely forgotten and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips were chapped and rough just like he was, but having them pressed to yours was the sweetest feeling in the world. Tingles ran down your spine, your heart picked up pace and you felt like nothing bad could happen as long as he kept holding you like he was. Dwalin's hands had come to rest of your hips and despite his tough exterior he held you gently, like a butterfly he was afraid to crush. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against yours. "I love you, Dwalin," you whispered knowing he would hear you.

"I love you too, Y/N. And I swear to protect you to the end of my days." He promised. And no matter the hardships you endured on the quest he kept that promise. He made sure the orcs didn't get you as you ran, he protected you during the thunderbattle, in the goblin tunnels he hit any one of the nasty creatures that dared touch you, hanging from a tree he protected you then too. A skinchanger, spiders, elves, and a dragon. He watched over you through it all. He even kept you save during the battle of the five armies. There was nothing he wouldn't keep you safe from. You thanked Mahal for giving you such a perfect soulmate. Without Dwalin you just knew you would be lost.

When the day finally came for your wedding you couldn't be happier. The smile on your face was more stunning than even the Arkenstone. What made the day better was the fact your best friends, Fili and Kili were walking you down the aisle while Thorin was officiating. It had been a miracle they had survived the battle, but they had and here they were to experience the happiest day of your life with you. You fussed with your hair one last time before opening the door and smiling at the boys. "Time to get you married," Fili said. Kili had a cheeky grin. "I know you're excited for what comes after." The young prince wiggled his brows. You smacked him, but accepted his and his brother's arm as they were offered.

Dwalin blinked rapidly. He couldn't believe how beautiful you were. The stoic warrior felt he was looking at an angel as he watched Fili and Kili bring you closer to him. As soon as you were standing across from him he held your hands in his and smiled. For anyone that didn't know how he was with you it was a strange sight, but for the company they expected nothing less. You stood there barely hearing a thing Thorin said as you gazed at your soulmate with all the love and adoration your small body could muster. If someone asked you what was said during the ceremony you wouldn't be able to tell them.

The only thing you remembered was promising to always love Dwalin and him promising you the same. Of course Kili then yelled from the crowd, "Kiss already." Dwalin let out a growl, but did just that. Normally he wasn't one for public displays of affection, but today he made an exception as he kissed you with everything he had. "Your mine and I'm yours for now and until the end of our days," he whispered. "I wouldn't have it any other way," you whispered back.


	2. Don't Want To Admit It (Fili x reader)

A growl of aggravation left you as you had trouble saddling your pony. The stupid buckle just did not want to go into place. Now matter how much you fought with it, it just wouldn't seem to work and you were getting very frustrated. Closing your eyes you let out a heavy sigh trying to calm your growing anger. "Here let me help you with that," a voice said behind you. Turning around you spotted Fili. Every since you had joined this quest he had been nothing, but helpful.

 **If there's a prize for rotten judgment** **I guess I've already won that** **No man is worth the aggravation** **That's ancient history; been there, done that**

You gratefully accepted his help a smile on your lips, but when he walked away you scolded yourself. It didn't matter how kind he was or how good looking. Men were all the same. You knew in the end he would only end up hurting you like your last lover had and so you refused to admit that you felt even just a little bit drawn to him. No you would keep your heart locked away.

 **Who d'you think you're kiddin'?** **He's the earth and heaven to ya** **Try to keep it hidden** **Honey, we can see right through ya (Oh nooo)** **Girl, you can't conceal it** **We know how you feel** **And who you're thinking of**

That night as you made camp you watched Fili move around. He was so graceful and so good looking that it was hard to keep your eyes off of him. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel? It's clear to everyone you like him, Y/N. We can all see it no matter how you try it hide it," Balin told you as he walked up beside you. You huffed and turned away from him going to set up your bedroll. That old dwarf obviously didn't know what he was talking about.

 **No chance, no way** **I won't say it, no, no** **(You swoon, you sigh)** **(Why deny it? Uh-oh)** **It's too cliché** **I won't say I'm in love**

The next few days were filled with almost the entire company minus a select few trying to get you to admit your feelings. Of course you kept denying that you had such feelings. No Fili was a friend to you and that was it. You refused to admit you felt anything more than friendship for the blonde prince. Even if your heart did flutter every time you looked at him. "Just stop guys. It's not gonna happen. Give up already," you told them when Kili for the tenth time that day asked when you were going to become his sister.

 **I thought my heart had learned its lesson** **It feels so good when you start out** **My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl** **Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"**

That night when Fili offered you his spare blanket you had felt butterflies in your stomach. It was such a sweet gesture and you had almost admitted to him right then that you had more than friendly feelings toward him, but your brain stopped you. It reminded you of what you had went through in the past. The heartache you had suffered and how it wasn't worth it to go through it again.

 **(Ohhh...)** **You keep on denying** **Who you are and how you're feeling** **Baby, we're not buying** **Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling** **(Oh, no)** **Face it like a grown-up** **When you gonna own up** **That you got, got, got it bad?**

Today as you rode Thorin came up beside you. You looked over at the king curiously. He had never said more than a few words to you in passing so you found it odd that he had brought his pony up beside your own. "It has come to my attention that you have feelings for my nephew." You let out a groan and looked at him. You couldn't believe he was now a part of all of this. "I just wanted to tell you that once you get the courage to admit it, I approve. You would be a good match for him," he said before riding off not giving you a chance to say anything.

 **No chance, no way** **I won't say it, no, no** **(Give up, give in)** **(Check the grin; you're in love)** **This scene won't play** **I won't say I'm in love** **(You're doin' flips)** **(Read our lips: "You're in love")**

Once again you were watching Fili. This time he was sharpening his blade meticulously. Something about the way he moved the stone in such careful movements made you wonder if he was that careful with everything he found important. Bilbo sat down next to you startling you from your thoughts. "I don't know why you won't admit it. Fili is a good guy. I know he would never hurt you," he said. You looked over at Bilbo with a raised brow. "I don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing to admit," you denied once more.

 **You're way off base, I won't say it** **Get off my case, I won't say it** **(Girl, don't be proud!)** **(It's okay, you're in love)** **Ohhh...** **At least out loud** **I won't say I'm in love** **(Shoo do, shoo do, shoo do, shoo do)** **(Sha-la-la-la la la, ahh)**

You were panting as you had just escaped the goblin tunnels. "Y/N, you're hurt," Fili said pointing to a small cut on your cheek. He tore a piece of cloth from his tunic and got it wet with his water flask. Gently he cupped your face and began washing the cut clean. You gazed into his dazzling blue eyes seeing nothing, but caring and honesty. Maybe he wasn't like all other men. Maybe he wouldn't hurt you after all. In that moment you decided to at least admit to yourself that you loved him. And maybe one day you would get the courage to tell him as well.


	3. Spooky Stories (Fili x reader)

The night was nice with a warm breeze blowing, a small fire burning, and everyone was sitting around the fire munching on the snacks you had given them. It was nice fall night and everyone in the company seemed to love the Halloween candy you had brought with you when you feel into their world. Some prefered the candy bars; Three Musketeers, Heath bars, Hershey's with and without almonds, Butterfingers, and Snickers. Others liked the twizzlers, milk duds, and sour patch kids. Halloween had been only two days away and you had rushed to the store buying as much candy as you could. Arms laden with bags you walked out of the store, tripped, and found yourself in middle earth.

It really hadn't been so bad except now you were going to miss your favorite holiday. Well technically You had already missed it seeing as You had been here for two weeks. Honestly You were a little surprised there was still candy left, but it seemed the dwarves were slow on eating it knowing once they did that was it. Sitting by yourself you thought of what you had missed. You could just imagine how scared all the kids would have been seeing you all done up in orc makeup, but now it wasn't going to happen. You also weren't going to get the chance to binge watch your favorite scary movies the night before and day of the best holiday ever and so as everyone ate their candy you sat there and pouted. Something that went unnoticed by everyone else.

Everyone, but a certain blonde haired, blue eyed lion of a prince. Fili had instantly noticed the pout on your face and came to sit by you offering you some of your favorite candy. "I managed to snag it before Nori did," he said sitting down next to you.

You took it with a smile and took a bite of the delicious treat. "Thanks Fee," you replied as you tried to enjoy the candy and not think of all the things you were missing back home.

"What seems to trouble you?" He asked.

"I miss the scary stories from home. Not that I found them scary, but they were part of the holiday and I always enjoyed them ya know?"

Fili nodded his head. "I understand. Why don't you share some of the stories with me? Relive them that way," he suggested.

You grinned and thought up a story. Of course I decided to go with a legend from my hometown instead of one from a movie. "There once lived a nasty, mean cruel witch in the darkest, undiscovered parts of the woods surrounding Beech Fork lake. It's said that this switch though normally humpbacked and covered in boils could transform herself into a beautiful woman and on the night of the full moon she would come out of her lair to ensnare handsome young men. The men in question were so enraptured by her beauty and the thought of spending time with her they didn't stop to question where she came from. Blinded by lust they followed her without question one by one falling to her cruelty. For the evil witch was capturing the men so that she could slowly remove their organs from them while they lived. She would then cook them up and eat them in front of the men who were screaming in agony and pain, wanting it all to end." You stopped there for a moment to take a breath.

Fili was listening to you intently and you could tell he was hanging onto every word you were saying. Licking your lips you leaned a bit closer to and continued with the tale, "But there was one man who didn't fall for her tricks. As soon as he saw her, he knew what she was. She maybe able to show him all he desired in a woman, but he could see the truth in her eyes. The evil there could not be hidden by any spell she possessed. And so wanting to save more men from such a disastrous end, he pulled his bowie knife from his hip and cut her head clean off."

Fili was looking at you with wide eyes, slight fear and worry evident in them. "And that was the end of the witch right?" he asked. You could see he very much wanted that to be the end of the evil villain. A hope you were going to take from him in the next moment.

"No they say her ghost still haunts the lake and if handsome young men aren't careful she will snatch them up and carry them to their doom," you said finishing the tale.

Fili frowned not liking the idea of some witch possibly killing people especially when she should be dead. The dead were supposed to rest and not come back. When a hero slayed the villain that was supposed to be the end. "So how are you supposed to stop her?" He questioned.

You grinned and hugged the fair haired prince. It was kind of sweet that he had gotten so into the tale he forgot it was just that, a scary tale. "It's just a story, it's not real. I promise," you said. That seemed to ease the worry he was feeling as you watched the tension in his shoulders release.

And so for the next hour the two of you went back and forth telling stories. It was like being at home all over again watching your favorite Halloween movies. Only this time it was better. You weren't sitting home alone, eating a bunch of junk you didn't need. No tonight was much better because you had someone to share it with. "Thanks for this," you told him.

Fili leaned forward and gave you a tender kiss. "I'd do anything for you, Y/N. I think you should know that," he replied.

That wasn't how you expected the night to go, but you definitely weren't going to complain.


	4. HomeIs Where TheHeart Lies(Bilbo)

A heavy sigh left you as you sat by yourself and looked out over the edge of a cliff. Your thoughts were on home and how much you missed it. It wasn't that you didn't like the company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard because you did, but this wasn't your world and you often wondered if you would ever get back to it. Back to your dingy apartment with the loud upstairs neighbors who liked to argue, back to your dead end job, and loveless relationship. Actually now that you thought about it you weren't sure why you missed home. It wasn't like you had anything good going on in your life.

Ever since showing up in middle earth you had actually been happy. You had friends, no one cared that you didn't know how fix the tv when the game was on and the signal was wonky. Here you could be yourself and not get judged for it. Actually Bilbo and the others seemed to like your little quirks.

"Is everything alright, Y/N?" Bilbo asked as he sat down next to you. While you were close with most of the company you and Bilbo had bonded more than anyone else. He was like you an outsider who had never been on an adventure before and who missed the comforts of home. Though you were beginning to miss them less and less the more you thought of your boring, crummy home life.

"I do believe it is Bilbo. I've come to realize that I belong here. Home is where the heart lies and my heart lies in the company of 13 dwarves and the most amazing little hobbit." You smiled at him.

Bilbo blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Only one thing would make it better."

"What's that?" He asked.

"If the man I've grown fond of returned my feelings."

Bilbo looked at you curiously. "And which one of them would that be?" He suspected one of the princes or possibly Thorin.

"You, ya silly hobbit." You pressed your lips to his in a tender kiss. And while he hadn't been expecting it, he did kiss back. "I can honestly say I do return your feelings," he whispered against your lips.


	5. The Mechanic and The Head of Managment

I let out a curse as I fought with the stupid brake line of a 2002 Dodge Neon. Why I had agreed to work on the thing I don't know. It wasn't like the guy could pay me, but he seemed nice enough and sometimes my kind heart got the better of me. When the owner of this piece of shit came in looking down on his luck, telling me his wife had ran off with another man and left him to care for their 2 year old daughter it had pulled on my heart strings. And so I had agreed to work on his car free of charge. But now as I tried to fix the broken brake line I wished I hadn't. It was rusted, broke in multiple places and I was amazed he hadn't lost his brakes sooner. A heavy sigh left me as I started on the last piece of line.

"Next time make sure you know what you're getting into before you agree to do it free of charge," I muttered.

A few moments later the sound of footsteps interrupted my train of thought, but it was alright as I had finished one part of the job, now I would just need to add fluid and bleed the brakes(a not so easy task for one person). Rolling out from under the car I looked up and was surprised at how good looking the man in front of me was with his blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and small beard.

"What can I do for you?" I asked as I grabbed a rag and wiped my hands clean.

The man in question just stared at me for a few moments and I wasn't entirely surprised. Most people gave me that look when they realized the owner of the garage they had just walked into was female. Not that I really cared what they thought, but I did find the looks amusing. I'd been getting them since I was 14 years old and was helping my dad when he ran the place. Now Don's Garage was mine and I never thought to change the name as I wanted to honor my dad after he passed from a heart attack a few years back.

I quirked a brow and pulled my pack of camel lights from my pocket and lit one up. "Cat got your tongue?" I teased when the handsome man still hadn't spoke.

"Right, sorry. I was a little caught off guard the sign says Don's garage, but you don't look like a Don." His eyes scanned my body, more curious than they were pervy.

I let out a chuckle. "Don was my dad. He passed a few years back and I just never changed the name. I'm Roxie," I told him as I took a drag from my cigarette.

He smiled softly and nodded in understanding. "That's honorable. It's a pleasure to meet you Roxie, I'm Fili. As for why I'm here." He looked out the big bay door and I noticed smoke coming from the hood of his car. I shook my head and walked outside looking down at the hood of his Jeep Wrangler.

"Pop the hood and I'll take a look. Hopefully it's a quick fix," I said as I flicked my finished cigarette away. Fili did as I said and I grabbed the small latch in the front to open it the rest of the way. As soon as I did steam hit me in the face. I waved it away and took a look. A small hum left me and I turned to him as he came up beside me.

"What's the verdict?" He asked.

"You have a cracked radiator. You're car was overheating. How long did you drive it once it started doing this?"

"10 maybe 15 minutes."

I smiled and looked back at the Jeep. "Well your engine might just be safe then. But I'll have to order the radiator. Take a day or two to get it in and then I should be able to fix it no problem," I explained. Fili let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't happy that he was going to have to wait to get his vehicle back, but he also knew he really had no choice.

"You'll call me when it's done? I would say I'd call you, but I don't want to pester you about it. I know how annoying that can get," he said as he pulled out a small business card. I looked it over. 'Durin Co. Makers of knives, daggers, and swords. Fili Head of Management 563-458-7390'

"Management huh? You must of worked your ass of to get that position." I slipped the card into my pocket.

Fili shook his head. "Naw not really. My uncle owns the place, but that didn't mean it was easy to get," he said modestly. For some reason I found that highly attractive. Most men would have bragged about how hard they had worked, the long hours, etcetera, but he didn't. Nor did he brag it was his uncle who got him the job. He simply stated it was a combination of the two and I liked that.

"Fair enough. So I'll call you as soon as it's done, but um how are you getting out of here?" I asked not wanting him to be stuck for hours at my garage even if I was enjoying his company.

"I'll have my brother come get me," he said pulling out his cellphone and texting someone, which I assumed was his brother.

As Fili waited on his brother to come get him, we talked as I worked on the other car. He was a really sweet guy and I was having a great time getting to know him. When his brother pulled up twenty minutes later I was sad to see him go, but I knew I would see him again in a few days. I gave him a small wave as he climbed into his brother's truck and watched him go.

As soon as the part for Fili's Jeep came in I dropped everything else and got to working on it. Part of me was scolding myself for being so eager to get it done and see him again, but the other part was screaming to take a chance. When he came back to get the Jeep I was going to ask him for dinner. It might not work out, but I would rather ask and be rejected than sit around wondering what if.

"Hey Fili I just wanted to let you know your Jeep's ready to go."

"That's great I'll be in at lunch to get it."

I worked as I waited not wanting to seem overeager. Hearing a truck pull up I lifted my head from under the hood of a sedan. Fili and his brother Kili were walking in.

"You weren't joking Fee. She is beautiful." Kili let out a low whistle. I raised a brow and looked down at myself. My black tank top was covered in grease as were my blue work pants and I was sure I had some on my face.

Fili smacked the back of Kili's head and smiled at me. "Ignore him. He sometimes speaks before thinking."

"So you didn't say I was beautiful?"

Fili's ears went red as did his cheeks. "I did say that and I also said I enjoyed your company, but that wasn't for him to tell you." He shot a glare at his brother who was still rubbing his head.

I chuckled and grabbed the keys to the Jeep.

"So how much do I owe you?" Fili asked pulling out his checkbook.

"The radiator was $40 and labor is $50 an hour, but it only took 20 minutes so call it $60 and we're even."

Fili glanced up at me, put his checkbook up and pulled out the cash. "Are you sure that's it?" He asked feeling like he was getting some kind of deal or something.

"Yeah it's fine really. Don't worry about it." I held the keys out, but just before he could take them I pulled them back. "I'll give you this on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Dinner. Tonight. Say 6ish. It doesn't have to be anything fancy."

"You got a deal Roxie." Fili grabbed the keys from my hand and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you at 6."


End file.
